Heart of the Wild
by Shinaria
Summary: A routine hunt ends badly when a witch casts a spell that turns Sam into a wild animal. Now Dean races to find his brother before he ends up stuffed on a trophy hunter’s wall. To be REWRITTEN.
1. Witchcraft

_Summary_: A routine hunt ends badly when a witch casts a spell that turns Sam into a wild animal. Now Dean races to find his brother before he ends up stuffed on a trophy hunter's wall. Semi-crack I think. Just some weird idea that came to me in the middle of the night.

Rated T for some violence and language (what is Supernatural without it?)

_Disclaimer_: I can pray all I want and the boys will never be mine. But I guess a girl can dream… Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. I lay claim to all other characters in this story (and any and all spelling mistakes).

_AN_:The last lengthy story I tried posting on FF failed miserably due to crappy writing, infrequent updates, and stupid plots. Hopefully, this one will be better. I think I've done better, but this has been laying around for like ages now (and my best friend thought it was good enough to post)..... Well, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

Also, this is more or less a short story that I've divided up into parts, so bear in mind that the chapters are short for a reason.

**Heart of the Wild**

**Chapter 1. Witchcraft**

"You should have left well enough alone," the old crone spat at the two Winchester boys. "I have stayed hidden all these years, being a good citizen and keeping my peace with the people of this town, yet still you hunt me."

"You call giving people pointy ears and a bushy tail peace?" Dean retorted, taking a step forward and pulling out his .45. "You sure are one crazy hag."

The witch's black eyes shone dangerously from under her stringy white hair. "They stuck their noses where they didn't belong, always sniffing around like animals. That's all they are-filthy, mindless animals. I simply showed them to be what they really are." She raised a bony, liver-spotted finger towards them. "And now it's your turn."

"We've been told that before," Sam stated from where he stood behind his brother. They had the witch cornered; Dean was going to shoot her-another untimely end for a monster of the supernatural.

"You'll come to regret this," she hissed, and began muttering low under her breath.

Dean raised his weapon. "The only thing I regret," he said, "is not having killed you sooner."

The witch flashed him a crooked smile as his finger tightened on the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

The gunshot boomed through the small, dilapidated house, but the witch was no longer within the bullet's trajectory. Though she had the appearance of a ninety year old woman, she moved with the speed of a person less than half that age, side-stepping the flying projectile that would've signaled her demise and suddenly appearing beside the elder Winchester. Dean's mind went blank for a moment at the occurrence, and the next thing he knew, he was flying across the room, thrown by a force humanly impossible. He slammed forcibly into the far wall, jolting the shabby shelves above him free from their loose bolts and sending miscellaneous items tumbling down on top of him.

In the midst of this, Sam threw himself at the witch as she reached into the folds of her tattered gray dress and pulled out a leather pouch. The young hunter reached for Ruby's knife, which was tucked into his belt, ready to plunge it into the witch's heart.

He didn't get that far.

The witch tore the bag open and Sam's vision exploded in a cloud of yellow dust, the fine powder filling his lungs and burning his eyes. He choked on it, and unable to keep his balance, fell over, blindly grabbing out at the witch on his way down.

There was a sickening _crack_ and the witch's body stilled, her neck at an unnatural angle. She was dead.

Sam rolled away from her and struggled to get up, coughing, unable to see through the yellow haze that had settled over his eyes. "Dean..."

The older man groaned from where he slumped against the wall, his eyelids fluttering as he regained consciousness.

"D-_ean…_"

Sam's voice sounded strained, even to the dazed hunter. Dean shifted under the junk that lay on top of him, then forced open his eyes. The first thing he saw was his sibling hunched over on all fours, sides heaving as though he had difficulty breathing. "Sam?" He shoved the mess aside and quickly moved to his brother's side. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Don't…threw…som'thin….pain…." Sam wrapped an arm around his stomach. "Oh God…"

_Ah crap. _Dean's brow knit in worry. "Hold on, Sam, just hold on." What had the bitch done to his baby brother? His head swiveled around the room, which looked as though a tornado had gone through it. _What to use, what to use…_Another pained gasp brought his attention back to Sam. "Hang in there, buddy, I'll-" _Do something…But what?_ They had never had this problem with witches before. Hex bags sure, but powder? That was a new one to him. In all his years as a hunter, they had run into problems of all sorts, but in the end they had been able to figure it out, kill the big bad monster they happened to be hunting at the time, and move on. But now that wasn't the case. Now he was unsure of what to do, unsure of how to help alleviate the pain his brother was feeling, and it made him feel…helpless.

"D-de…n….I- _ahhh!" _Sam broke off with a blood-curling scream.

_"Sam!"_

Sam's back arched, cracking horribly, and for a second Dean thought it would snap under the visible strain. It didn't, but that was just the beginning. Dean grabbed at his brother when he fell onto his side and began writhing around on the floor. "Sam? Come on, Sammy, stay with me!"

Sam didn't respond. His face was scrunched up tight, his molars grinding together as he tried to hold back his screams, coming out as breathless, agonized gasps instead. The struggles grew more intense, more violent, and Dean could not keep a tight hold on his sibling. Sam twisted onto his stomach and out of Dean's grasp, digging his fingers into the grimy carpet as he struggled to get away from the blinding, white-hot pain that threatened to overtake him and send him into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. Dean? Where was Dean?! He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, there was only the pain. His body, his very  
_soul, _felt as if it had been dipped into the fiery pits of Hell, drowning in a seemingly everlasting pool of agony, suffering, and fear. And his mind, _dear_ _God,_ his mind! _Dean, help me! Dean! De-n…! He-help…mmm…eeee…… _He was losing his grip on himself, his thoughts swirling into nothingness, leaving him only with the most primal of instincts.

Horrified, Dean watched as his brother changed before his very eyes, becoming something less than human. Sam's nails darkened, curling into claws and shredding the carpeting beneath him; splintering cracks sounded through the small building, causing Dean to wince when he realized it was bones, his _brother's_ bones, as they realigned themselves within his body. Sam let out another piercing scream as his spine curved again, tearing through his clothes, while his ears grew pointed and his long, chestnut hair spread like wildfire across his form. His mouth jutted out from his face with a terrible crunch, his teeth elongating to sharpened points, ending his cry in an animalistic howl. A series of pops and cracks followed as the joints set into their new position, then everything went silent and still.

"Sam?" Dean cautiously approached the dark mound that lay where his brother had been naught moments before and reached out tentatively. His eyes widened at the feel of fur.

_Fur?_

Dean tried to make sense of it.

The furry mound shifted and he fell back on his rear, staring at it.

And the wolf stared back.

**Continue? Reviews keep me going! :)**


	2. Animal Instincts

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! I'm amazing...  
Cause I forgot to mention it, this story could be considered an AU or it could be set sometime early Season 4. Take your pick.  
Disclaimer remains the same. Spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 2. Animal Instincts**

The familiar hazel eyes studied him carefully, the dark, fuzzy ears twitching.

_God, those eyes… It can't be… _"Sammy?"

The wolf, Sam, lowered his head, sniffing at Dean, who swallowed hard as he took in the large, masculine canine, down to the bushy tail.

A tail… The very thought of Sam having a tail would've been humorous if the circumstances hadn't been so dire. As it was, he wasn't sure if his brother even recognized him, the hazel eyes bright with confusion and a glint of wildness. Dean slowly stretched out his hand, parting his lips slightly and clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth to make a soft clucking noise.

"Come on, Sammy," he coaxed. "Come here."

Sam took a wary step forward, covering the short distance between them.

"That's it, Sammy," Dean said softy as his brother sniffed his hand cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Sam tensed, a low growl rumbling deep within his throat, and Dean inhaled sharply when his lips curled back to reveal sharp, white canines.

"Sam-"

The wolf threw back his head, letting out a long, low howl that resonated around them, and then he threw himself at Dean, knocking the startled Winchester on his back. The sudden weight left Dean momentarily breathless, and when he regained his sense of equilibrium, Sam had leapt over him and bolted out the door.

_"Sam!"_

But it was too late, and his brother disappeared into the woods beyond.

--

After several hours of frantic searching, Dean had come up with nothing. His brother was just as good at covering his tracks as a wolf as he was as a human-as a hunter. And for once Dean wished he didn't have that skill. Now, as he sat in the Impala on the outskirts of town, he was at a loss as to what to do. Absolutely clueless. He could try and continue tracking down Sam, but to what ends? What would he do if he found his brother? He knew practically shit about witchcraft. He killed witches, not have afternoon tea with them to discuss the latest in spellwork..

Dean sighed. The whole situation was a mess. The fact that a witch could actually turn a person into an animal was unbelievable to him. He'd figured it was just a myth, like werewolves not turning into the actual wolf-like beasts of legend and just being freaky, savage people with sharp nails and teeth. He wished now that they hadn't come to this town. It wasn't like him to consider ditching a hunt, but at least Sam would've been fine, and not off running wild God-knows-where.

He needed help, but at least he knew where to get it.

Grabbing his phone, he rapidly punched in a number, rapping his hand on the steering wheel impatiently as the line buzzed.

The other end was picked up. "'Ello?"

"Bobby, it's Dean. I-I need help..." Dean bit his lip in an effort to keep himself controlled. He could _not _afford to flip out.

"What's wrong? Are you-?"

"I'm fine," Dean interjected. "But Sam…Sam's not…." _Talk about the understatement of the day._

Bobby's voice filled with concern. "Sam? Oh...oh, Jesus, he's not-he's not…?"

"No Bobby." _He's not dead. _"But he's not exactly himself right now." His breath hitched. _He's sprouted a fur coat and a wagging tail and is now running through the North American woods. He's definitely not himself right now._

"Wh-? Damn it, boy," Bobby grumbled. "Would you just get out with it and tell me what's going on?"

_Where to begin? _Dean was losing it. He couldn't help it. He struggled to work the words in his mouth even as his mind drew a blink. "He- he's gone. Sam's gone."

"Gone? Whaddya mean, _gone_?"

"_Exactly _what I mean, Bobby!" Dean cried, his emotions bubbling over. "That-that witch did something to him-that changed him-and now he's gone! You hear? _Gone!"_

"Hey, hey, clam down, Dean," Bobby tried to assuage the borderline hysterical young hunter. "Take it easy, alright? Where exactly are you right now?" Dean told him. "Alright, you just stay where you are, you got that? I'll be there as soon as I can." Bobby hung up and Dean let the phone drop into his lap. He stared blankly out the window as storm clouds gathered and rain began to fall.

"Oh, Sammy… Where are you?"

**Reviews make me happy.  
Actually, I'm one of those people who gets really excited over a single review. Yeah, I'm weird that way. -.-**


	3. Free Spirit

**I own only spelling errors.**

**Chapter 3. Free Spirit**

Ultra-fine senses washed over him like a wave. Hearing, sight, smell--they had all been enhanced ten-fold. A fire burned in his veins, the wind caressing his face as he ran, the forest a blur around him. He felt magnificent, pure power rippling through his muscles, the song of the wild singing in his heart.

He felt _alive._

His spirit soared, tasting the freedom, wanting more. He breathed it in, his body quivering in excitement. A small part of him was unsure, but only a small part, and it was smothered beneath the rest, and he pushed himself to the limits, driven by a force only he could perceive.

_This_ was life, with his soul relishing the Call. And he didn't ever want it to end.

--

There was a rap on the window and Dean jerked awake and looked out. The familiar grizzled face of the older hunter greeted him and, with a weary sigh, Dean got out of the car.

It was early morning, the sun just peeking over the mountains. The ground had taken a good soaking from the night's rain, collecting in puddles all around and the evergreen trees glistening with the drops. The golden rays that struck the water cast off a crystalline shine, and the entire place seemed to sparkle with an ethereal quality. It was beautiful.

But Dean didn't care for the sights. Instead, his heart ached at the thought that his brother had been out in the bad weather.

"Now that your head seems screwed on straight," Bobby said roughly, "what's happened to your brother?"

Dean took a deep breath. "He's uh…"

"You said something about him being 'changed,'" Bobby pressed. "Care to explain?"

"Yeah, well…" _Might as well say it, no matter how crazy it sounds. _"That witch you sent us after, she uh….she turned Sammy into a wolf."

Bobby blinked. Did he just hear that right? "A what?"

"The witch got the better of us, okay, and the next thing I know, Sam is on the floor growing fur and fangs." Dean leaned against the side of the Impala, crossing his arms. There, he'd said it.

"You're joking, right?"

Dean glared at him. "Do I _look _like I'm joking?"

Bobby stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. "A wolf... That's a new one."

"You're telling me. Can you help?"

"I don't know yet. We need to find him first."

Dean straightened up. "Well, let's get started."

"And how do you propose we start?" snapped Bobby. "We don't even have any traps, ya idjit."

"Traps?" Dean glared at the older man. "He's my brother!"

"Think your brother will let you just walk up and pet him?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply angrily, but then closed it again. The primitive look he'd seen in his brother's eyes back at the witch's house came to mind. He hated to admit it, but Bobby was right.

"I saw a game store in town," he said finally. "It probably has what we need."

Bobby gave a curt nod. "Let's get to it then. The sooner the better, cause it's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"What do you mean?"

Bobby frowned. "Boy, these woods span for miles and are home to dozens of timber wolves and any one of them could be Sam. This ain't going to be easy."

Dean huffed angrily. "He's big and brown and fluffy; he's kinda hard to miss!"

"Boy, ya'd be surprised."

**Reviews motivate me to write more!**


	4. Puppy Love

**Honestly, I wasn't going to post today, since I really feel like crap right now. :( But maybe some reviews will cheer me up. I know I shouldn't complain, but about a dozen people added this story to their favorites and/or alerts, but only a couple reviewed... If you're one of these people, I guess it means you like it, but what _do_ you like about it? Just curious. Plus I love reviews.  
**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 4. Puppy Love**

Getting all the needed gear to track and trap Dean's wayward brother went off without a hitch, though Dean had protested at Bobby's insistence on buying tranquilizers. He'd caved in finally when Bobby said that Sam was more beast than man at the moment, and would act like such.

A chord was struck deep in Dean's heart, and it hurt.

The other hunters, real game hunters, had seemed rather surprised at their purchases, since most shoot to kill and not trap and tranq., but they shrugged it off at Dean's quick statement about being environmentalists.

They loaded up the gear on the back of Bobby's '68 Ford, which Dean was thankful that Bobby drove this time around, so they didn't need to figure out how to cram it all within the Impala. Then, followed by Bobby, Dean drove back to the witch's house, where he proceeded to point out the direction that Sam had run off.

"That's where he was headed," Dean said, trying to see past the thick cluster of trees and foliage, "But he could be anywhere by now..."

Bobby gave him a small, reassuring smile. "It's a start."

--

An orange monarch flitted through the air, hovering over the various dainty spring flowers briefly before moving onto another. It glided among the tall pines without a care in the world, finally alighting on the tip of a fern, flexing its wings as it rested, soaking in the warmth of the golden rays of sunlight that passed through the canopy.

A rustle of leaves disturbed the peaceful setting, and the monarch took flight just as a set of razor teeth snapped close where it had been.

He pounced, trying to grab the butterfly as it flew away, but missed. Not readily thwarted by an insect, he gave chase. It fluttered along, staying just barely out of his reach every time he made a leap for it. It managed to dart a few yards away from him, where it settled down upon a small flower that was just beginning to bloom. He crouched down, eyeing it, but as he was tensing up his body to launch himself towards it, a new scent reached his nose.

_What's this?_

He didn't notice the monarch's escape as he raised his head and sniffed the air, too busy trying to identify yet another new smell.

_So many, so much! What's this?_

A twig snapping made his head turn sharply to his right, his body tensed to spring away at a moments notice. What he saw sent a shiver down his spine.

A pale gray she-wolf watched him warily, her golden eyes apprehensive. Excited, he simply wagged his tail, taking in his newfound discovery.

The she-wolf cocked her head, trying to decide whether or not this strange wolf was a threat. Leaning more towards 'not,' she approached him, nose twitching as she sniffed at him.

Crouching down, his head against the ground, he let out a small whine, but continued to wag his tail furiously and sending dust into the air with his efforts. She let out a growl, not amused, and a part of him instinctively reacted by rolling over onto his back and showing his under-belly in submission.

Setting a paw firmly on his chest, she smelled him out further, and suddenly gave his nose a little lick.

_Hey!_

He scrambled into a sitting position, swatting at her face happily with one of his massive paws. She returned the gesture, and then leapt at him with a playful growl. They rolled around in the grass, nipping at each other good-naturedly, before he managed to wiggle away and dart off into the forest, the she-wolf hot on his heels.

--

As the sun slowly slipped behind the mountains, casting the sky into warm shades of reds and yellows, the two wolves settled down for the coming night, nestled together beneath a rocky outcrop. The she-wolf lay her head down on his, watching the sunset. He nuzzled her affectionately and she snuggled closer to him, licking his face. Then, yawning, he laid his head over hers protectively and closed his eyes. She joined him soon after in the peaceful bliss of slumber.

They remained that way for the rest of the night, curled in each other's embrace.

****

**(insert music notes) '_And they called it puppy lo-o-o-ove!' _*****cough, cough***

Heh, I'm a crappy singer..

Reviews are hugs!


	5. Alone

**My internet has been down. Sorry.**

**As usual I own nothing except spelling mistakes.**

**Chapter 5. Alone**

No one even acknowledged the two hunters as they trudged into the bar. They slumped down at the counter, weary and disheartened after another unproductive day of searching for the younger Winchester.

"What can I get you two?" asked the barmaid, a young brunette. She winked at Dean.

"Two beers," Dean replied, propping one elbow on the counter-top and leaning his head against it. He studied her as she turned to retrieve their drinks, then focused his gaze on the wall in front of him that was lined with liquor bottles. If it had been another day, a _better _day, he would've responded to her flirtatiousness in a heartbeat with his own charm, but it wasn't that time. His heart ached too badly, his mind plagued by thoughts of his sibling.

She set the drinks in front of them and flashed a smile. "Here you go, boys. Enjoy."

She seemed to wait for a reaction from the younger man, but his gaze did not waver from the wall. Bobby saw her disappointment and tipped his cap slightly in thanks. He grabbed his beer and took a long swig. "Come on, Dean. I'm sure Sam's just fine."

Swirling his drink around, Dean gave Bobby a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, I hope so." He took a sip. "It's just…it's my job to protect him. This shouldn't have happened. If I had just done my job better, that damn bitch wouldn't have had a chance to pull that crap. And now…now Sam's..." He couldn't finish, now staring mutely at the amber liquid in his glass.

"Dean, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. It's going to be the death of you." _Again. _But Bobby kept that to himself.

"It's just the thought though," Dean said, "that he's out there...all alone...scared…" He sighed heavily. "I'm worried."

The older man averted his gaze, looking towards one of the windows and beyond into the darkened forest. "So am I, Dean. So am I."

--

The next morning came quickly, the sun hitting the rock outcrop where the two wolves lay, signaling the start of a new day. He stretched long and hard, working the kinks out of his stiff muscles, then turned to the she-wolf that snuggled by his side, the one without a name.

_Name?_

What did he know of names? Did _he_ have a name? He felt as if he did, but he could not remember. Perhaps it wasn't important. He gazed down at the female. She was a wanderer, a nameless one with no home and no claim. He liked her. She deserved a name. Observing her, he absorbed the petite form, gray pelt, and the black speckled muzzle.

She reminded him of salt and pepper.

Pepper.

_Pepper? What is a pepper?_

He didn't know where the word had come from. He had never heard of such a thing. He looked her over again.

_Pepper._

Yes, yes, that is what he would name her.

The she-wolf, now unknowingly named Pepper, raised her head, blinking her golden eyes rapidly to shake off the sleep. She touched his nose with hers as she rose, and headed into the forest. He was right behind her.

They frolicked among the undergrowth, barking happily, or at least as much as a wolf could bark. Pepper pounced on him, pinning him to the ground despite his considerably larger size, and nuzzled his belly. He squeaked at the coldness of her nose and rolled out from under her. She merely sat down and wagged her tail, her lips pulled back into a grin. Huffing, he pawed at her, trying to be serious, but couldn't help but melt when seeing the mirth in her eyes. She saw this and smothered him with kisses.

He growled playfully and pushed her over, sprinting away.

The chase was on.

They ran as one, their paws pounding the earth in unison. He could feel her hot breath on his back as he pulled up beside him, and with a surge of energy he sprang forward, narrowly avoiding her jaws as she tried to give him another nip.

The trees blurred together as he sped up, nothing slowing him down. He could hear the Call, the sense of freedom, and he was about to follow it when he realized that he could no longer hear Pepper.

He stopped and turned, his dark eyes searching for any sign of her. There was none. He tilted back his head and howled, calling for her.

A thunderous _**BOOM!** _answered him, shaking him to the core. He dropped down, his ears twitching as the noise reverberated off the trees. Then there was a silence that was deathly still. Not even a cricket chirped.

Slowly, he raised his head, cautiously peering about for fear that the frightening sound would come again.

_Pepper?_

He whined softly when he still didn't see her. He sat down. She would come. She was his companion and he would wait for her.

Minutes passed, hours. She did not come.

Ears laid back and head down, he walked away, alone once more.

**Yeah, that was a...short relationship. I know. **

**Please review!**


	6. Hunting Season

**Nope, Supernatural isn't mine, just spelling errors.**

**Chapter 6. Hunting Season**

He wandered aimlessly through the forest, his tail hanging to the ground. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he really care. His companion, Pepper, was gone, vanished, and it left him with a hole in his heart.

There was never a more terrible emotion than loneliness.

--

A young buck grazed peacefully in a clearing, its ears flicking off the insects that buzzed incessantly around them. At a particularly aggressive fly, the deer shook its head to shake it away, then continued munching away at the tender green grass underfoot. It remained unperturbed by the faint rustling of the brush behind it.

Sunlight streamed down through the dense cover of the trees, reflecting brightly off of the polished metal of the silver-barreled shotgun that poked through the shrubs.

_"Perfect…"_

The man's finger slowly squeezed the trigger.

The buck raised its head, dewy eyes widening as it caught wind of danger.

_"Stay-"_

It bolted, disappearing into the thicket, prized antlers and all.

"God dammit!" the man swore, raising his voice above the barely audible whisper it had been. "Hank, you moved!"

_"Shhh!"_

Another, much shorter man, came up beside the first, pointing past him. "Wasn't me," he hissed. "Look!"

"Wher-" Then he saw it. A huge, dark form stood at the edge of the clearing, its lean, muscled body tensed and its ears pricked forward and alert.

"What a beaut'…"

The hazel eyes settled upon the place where the two men crouched hidden and they quieted, unconsciously holding their breath. The wolf's nostrils flared as if sensing them, but after a moment it simply turned around and slunk away, both head and tail hanging low.

They stood up carefully, eyeing where the majestic canine had stood.

"So pretty…" Hank breathed, his beady eyes shining like beetles. He looked towards the other man. "What you think, CK?"

CK stared fixedly ahead a few seconds longer and a smile worked its way upon his lips. He glanced down at Hank as he swung his shotgun over his broad shoulders. "I think we're going hunting."

**Uh oh, not good. Everyone hide! *runs for cover* :)**

**Sorry this chapter's so very short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	7. Illegal Activities

**I just own spelling mistakes.**

**Chapter 7. Illegal Activities**

Dean was sitting in the far corner of the bar clicking away on his brother's laptop, when Bobby pulled a chair up beside him, face grim.

"You find anything?" he asked, passing the younger man a beer.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing that would be useful."

Bobby leaned over and looked at the screen. "Yeah, I'm sure."

An ad for had popped up. _Where did that come from? _Dean's cheeks took on a deep shade of red as he blushed without really meaning to. _Dammit. _"Heh, uh…." He closed the laptop and snatched his beer, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry."

Bobby just sighed.

"So," Dean said, returning his attention back to the serious matter at hand, "what about you? Anything?"

"Nothing."

Dean jaw tightened in frustration. "Great," he mumbled. "So, all we _do_ have is a dead witch, my AWOL fuzzball of a brother, and absolutely _no _idea how to fix any of it." He dropped his hand heavily onto the table. "Friggin' delightful."

Bobby pressed his lips together, casting his eyes down. "Yeah, I know…" His brow wrinkled and he turned in his seat, looking across the room.

"What?" Dean followed the elder hunter's gaze to two men sitting several tables away.

Though seated, the one could have easily matched Sam in height, but he was more heavy-set. His short, sandy hair was spiked up, giving him more of an intimidating edge coupled with his piercing gaze. His companion was almost comically small compared to him, rather scrawny and his brown hair beginning to thin, but he had the same fierce look in his dark eyes. Dean glanced at Bobby, who turned had back but continued to watch them out of the corner of his eye. "What, Bobby?" They didn't seem like much. "Bobby?"

"Just listen."

Dean leaned forward, straining to hear their conversation, but trying not to appear obvious.

"…simply a beauty!" the short man exclaimed. "Never seen any like it!"

"Indeed," said the other, his voice smooth. "Such fine build and coloring. That wolf is certainly a prize to be had…"

_'Sam?_' Dean mouthed to Bobby, who shrugged slightly.

"Could be," he said. "Only one way to find out."

Dean was way ahead of him, already heading over to the other table. "Ev'nin gentlemen," he slurred, pulling up a chair between them. "How's it goin'?"

The shorter man glared at him, annoyed. "What the hell you want?"

_Such manners… _"I heard you talking 'bout a wolf."

"Yeah, so?"

Dean resisted the urge to punch the man. "I'm interested." He held out a hand. "Name's James Hetfield."

The larger man leaned forward in his seat, but didn't take the proffered hand. "Conner Kingsley, and this here's my partner, Hank Webber." He indicated the smart-mouthed man. "Now, just why are you interested in a wolf?"

Dean lowered his hand, filing the names away in his head. These men certainly didn't take to him too well. "What it look like?"

Conner frowned. "What's it matter to you?"

"Curious."

He watched Dean intensely, then shrugged. "It's a large male, very large in fact, well-structured, with dark brown coloring. Why?"

_Sam. _"Where did you see him last?"

"Why the hell would we tell you that?" Hank spat, staring at him incredulously. "He's our game; we're not about to let you go and hunt him."

_Game? Hunt? _It took Dean a moment to register that. "Wait. I thought hunting wolves was illegal."

Hank smirked. "It is." He glanced over at Conner. "But you see, we were never much for followin' the rules."

Alarm rose in Dean's mind. _God no... _He looked pleadingly towards Conner. "Don't hunt that wolf. Please, I beg you-"

"And why not?"

"Because…." He wracked his mind for something plausible. "My friend and I," he waved over at Bobby, who hadn't budged, "are environmentalists. We're uh, studying that wolf."

Hank scoffed. "Yeah right. Environmentalists my ass. Studying a wolf ya can't find and just _happens_ to be ours? Pfft! You're hunters is what you are."

Hunters, yeah…of the supernatural. But what these two were, they were animal hunters. _Trophy _hunters.

_Sam…_

Dean felt disgusted and concerned at the same time. His baby brother was in danger. "You're making a mistake," he tried again, and he hated how pathetic he sounded. Begging. It was a low for him. "Please, don't…."

Conner flexed his think arms and pulled out a bowie knife. Despite himself, Dean flinched as the man flipped the knife handle in his hand and slammed the blade down into the table, splintering the polished wood.

"Whoever gets him first."

Dean swallowed hard and pushed himself away from them with difficulty. _No, no, no…! _

Bobby watched Dean with concern as he slid down weakly into his chair again. He'd only managed to pick up fragments, and the way the youth looked the conversation hadn't ended well. "Dean?"

"We've got a problem." Dean's stared at the two men blankly as they continued talking amongst themselves, then laughing at something or other. "A _serious_ problem."

**James Hetfield, if I'm correct, is the guitarist/singer of the band Metallica. Leave it to Dean to always name himself after people in his favorite bands.**


	8. Familiar

**Kripke owns Supernatural, not me.**

**Chapter 8. Familiar**

Hunger gnawed viciously at his stomach. Since his arrival in the forest, he had eaten little except for a few berries that had tasted unpleasant. He needed to eat.

What was he supposed to eat anyway? It should have been clear, instinctive, but that knowledge seemed to be missing. His mind felt swollen with clouds, all information and born skills lost in a jumble. He couldn't make sense of it, so he simply had to learn. He had observed the other woodland creatures feasting on many things, and had decidedly given it a try himself. He had nothing to lose except going hungry.

The grass was spat out faster than it was torn from the ground, and the nuts and acorns hurt his teeth. Another attempt was chewing on a piece of tree bark, which only left him gagging. His hunger grew with each try. How could such things be eaten? What was _he _to eat?

Right when he was ready to give up, something new wafted towards his nose and he scented the air with interest.

_Food?_

It was…familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

_Maybe a cheeseburger, _came the strange thought. The wild side of him didn't bother to question what a cheeseburger was as a sharp pain erupted in his gut, telling him to go investigate the smell.

So he did.

He moved past the trees with renewed vigor, his paws barely making a sound on the forest floor. Every now and then he paused, the scent becoming stronger and stronger as he went along, increasing the rumbling in his stomach dramatically.

Then he saw _it._

His senses tingled as the smell washed over him, making him quiver in delight. He ran his tongue along his lips, wanting to dive for it. Whatever _it _was. The smell was certainly from somewhere in his memories, and though he couldn't name it, he certainly knew that it was food.

He hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

He brought his nose down, his jaws salivating, but hesitated to grab it, both halves of his mind telling him something was off.

But he was so very hungry…

Picking up a small branch, a twig really, he dropped it onto the un-nameable substance.

There was a sharp _clang _and a flash of silver as the trap snapped closed, sending into the air the leaves and dirt that had been covering it. He yelped in surprise, the broken piece of the branch flying up and hitting him squarely on the nose.

Getting no more bad vibes, he quickly snatched up the raw meat, the juices not even having a chance to roll down his chin as he swallowed it in one bite and darted away.

--

He found a dozen or so more of the silver-toothed jaws, and snapped them all shut using the same method, allowing him to gorge himself on the meat until the pain in his gut had faded.

Content, he found another place to hunker down for the night, curling up and falling into a fitful sleep.

**Sorry, another pretty short one. I have quite a few of these I realize. Review anyway! :)**


	9. Outsmarted

**For anyone wondering, this story is going to be around 18 or so chapters, give or take. I have up to 15 written so far, so almost done! Then I can move onto one of my other stories... (Not counting oneshots, I have about a dozen stories in progress. I just get waaaaaaay too many plot-bunnies.)**

**I own any bad spelling/grammer.**

**Chapter 9. Outsmarted**

"God dammit!" Conner kicked the dirt in anger.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Hank emerged, carrying several of the steel traps. "Same thing," he stated, tossing the traps on the ground. "All set off and the meat gone. Someone's been messing with them." He snapped his fingers. "I-I bet you it's that guy from the bar—James, or whatever. He's screwing with us!"

Conner knelt down and poked the trap in front of him irritably. Something caught his eye and his brow furrowed. "Or this wolf," he held up a broken branch, "is smarter than we gave it credit for."

Hank's eyes widened. "Th-that was at all the other sites—and the paw prints-!"

"Exactly." Conner threw the branch aside and stood up. "Looks like we have ourselves a challenge."

--

It was a few days before he needed to search for food again. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to look far; the silver-toothed jaws were still where he'd found them before, containing fresh meat. His tail wagged happily. He could get used to this.

He grabbed another stick and snapped it like he had all the others and bent down to grab his breakfast.

_Danger._

He stopped short, carefully examining the meat.

_Danger._

It appeared to be fresh, but the scent…the scent wasn't quite right. He stood back. Perhaps the sun had spoiled it.

_Yuck._

Unfazed, he rolled his shoulders in a shrug and bounded away, leaving the trap and the meat behind him.

--

Dean swore quietly under his breath. It had been a little over a week and he and Bobby were no closer to finding Sam than before. Even as they trudged around in the woods, there was no sign, no clue of any sort that would lead him to his brother.

"Dean, over here!"

He found something?" Hope sparked back up in his heart as he shoved his way through the bushes. He found the older man crouched down, a large, and rather lethal looking animal trap in front of him. There was a slab of red meat in the center of it.

_Oh no. The hunters from the bar…_

Bobby glanced up. "It's poisoned."

Anger flared in his chest. That did it. "Son of a-"

"Sam was here."

He stopped. "What?"

Bobby indicated the soil around the trap. It was then that Dean noticed it was peppered with large animal tracks.

Paw prints.

"Sam?"

"I think so," said Bobby, setting off the trap. "And if it was, he didn't take the bait. Maybe there's some humanity left in him after all."

"What I've been telling you." _Sam's common sense is what's always kept him alive. _Dean smirked slightly. "I bet Sam's giving those two nut-jobs a run for their money."

**Please Review!**


	10. Horrors on the Wall

**Yay! I finished writing this. There are going to be 18 chapters exactly. I'll post 1-2 a day.**

**I'm so proud of myself. Out of the many multi-chapter stories I've worked on, this is the first one I've ever finished, and I've been writing for eight years!**

**Please excuse any spelling errors. No matter how many times I look it over, I almost always miss something.**

**--**

**Chapter 10. Horrors on the Wall**

Conner inspected the trap, shaking his head. "I don't believe it…"

"He's one smart SOB," muttered the smaller man when he saw the wolf tracks. "He's not falling for any of our tricks."

Conner stretched, cracking his knuckles. "Puppy wants to play," he said darkly, a cruel smile working onto his lips. "So, let's play."

--

He loped through the forest, wandering. His need for food wasn't so desperate that he was starving, so he spent the time simply wandering around, looking for something to do. He felt…bored.

Since Pepper had gone, he had no longer felt the Call. He was too wounded inside, miserable. Even in their short time together he had learned much about her, and he wanted to know more. But she was not around.

Where, Pepper?

_Pepper…_

Then suddenly there it was. Her sweet scent, like lily flowers on the pond. His energy renewed, he took off. _Pepper! _She had been found! She was waiting for him!

He pushed himself as much as he could, driving himself to the limits. He was no longer alone. Strange sounds reached his ears, screeching and dull bangs, but he didn't dare stop to ponder them. Pepper was near! Suddenly, he burst out from the trees.

Down in the valley below him, the town buzzed with activity.

He ignored it. He had to find Pepper. Pepper was near. He picked up the scent again, faint, but still there, and hastened towards its source.

_Pepper, Pepper, Pepper!_

His trail led him to a large cabin just on the slope of the hill. He slowed his gait, observing the wooden structure with discomfort, but pushed himself to approach it. Pepper's scent was stronger than ever. She was very close.

The she-wolf's smell led up the front steps of the porch to the door. She was inside. He pawed at the door, whining. Perhaps she would hear and return his call

There was silence, but he was determined. He circled the house, looking for a way in. He was lucky. A window was open in the back. With a well-placed jump, he was through the window and into a small room lined with shelves.

Fortunately, this door was unlocked, and he pushed it open all the way. There was an overpowering scent of food as he passed through the kitchen, but he shoved his hunger aside and continued into the den.

And stopped.

Horrified.

Glassy eyes stared back, unfeeling, dead. Deer, Bear, Elk, Duck, Cougar—all strewn across the room, heads mounted on the wall and pelts decorating the floor. All stuffed, all gone from this world. He almost blended right in; he couldn't move, couldn't make a sound.

_Hell._

He was in _Hell._

His gaze flitted to the stone fireplace.

_No…_

The look, the smell, it just couldn't be…

_No!_

Stretched above the fireplace was Pepper, her gray pelt that had once held that lively spirit.

Now dull and…dead.

**_Pepper!_**

Rage, fury, hate—he felt them all. His vision became red as the emotions overwhelmed him.

The handle of the front door turned.

He launched himself at it, knocking it outwards with great force as it opened.

--

"Holy shit!"

Conner stared up at the massive dark wolf that loomed over him, a sliver of fear coming into his eyes at the sight of the white teeth bared to tear out his throat. "Hank!"

"Hey!" Hank saw the danger and ran towards his pinned friend, waving his arms wildly to draw the animal's attention away. "Over here, ya mangy mutt!"

The wolf snarled, but leapt away, making a beeline back for the forest.

Conner lay still on the porch, panting. For a brief second, he had been afraid for his life. There had only been a wild insanity in those eyes. Nothing more.

Hank rushed to his side and moved to help him up. "CK?"

Conner set his face hard. "Get the guns. We're killing the bastard. Now."

**Good, bad? This chapter wasn't in my original plan, but I needed something to explain Pepper's disappearance.**


	11. Witchy Ruby

**Supernatural isn't mine, only spelling errors....and short chapters.**

**Chapter 11. Witchy Ruby**

Try as they might, they soon lost Sam's trail.

Or, at least Dean hoped it was Sam. The prints were certainly bigger than the average wolf's, like Sam, but it could've just as easily been some other unusually large wolf. At any rate, the tracks had vanished, so he would never find out.

He looked at his watch. 5:30. "Almost done there, Bobby?"

Bobby stood up, brushing his hands together. "Yeah. That ought to do it." The two of them looked down at the large cage, set up and baited. "Now Sam just needs to go for it."

"Yeah.…" He still hated the idea of caging his brother, but it was better than getting shot.

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder in support. "Come on. Help me cover this thing up."

Together, they gathered leafy branches and grasses and camouflaged the cage, disguising its true intent, but making sure that it would still close once something, hopefully Sam, went inside.

"Hey Bobby?" Dean asked as they worked.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking..."

"About?"

"I mean, I don't know…but it could be our only option…."

Bobby straightened up. "Just get to the point, Dean."

Dean thought he'd never say it, he didn't _want_ to say it, but he didn't know if they could do anything else. "Ruby."

"Uh? That demon Sam trusts? What about her?"

Dean licked his lips. "Well, she once said that she was a witch, at least when he she was human. Maybe she can reverse the spell."

Bobby gave a minute shake of his head. "I don't know, Dean. I don't like her…"

"And you think I do?" Dean said, sounding angrier than he'd meant to. He took a deep breath. "Look, she's helped us before, and I know she'll do anything for Sam." He tried to repress a shudder. _Anything. _"It's worth a try."

Bobby tugged at his short beard in thought. "Maybe. But if she doesn't help, I'm shooting her."

Dean grinned at that. "Go right ahead."

--

His paws pounded the forest floor. _Run, run! _Pepper was gone, he was alone, and most of all, he was confused. He felt conflicted. He had since he'd first stepped foot into the forest. But why?

He ran on. No matter. Nothing mattered. He had lost everything he had come to know and care for. There was nothing left to lose.

Except his life.

**I know a lot of people don't like Ruby, especially after the season finale, but I already had plans to bring her in when I started writing this story in November. Sorry, but she's a key character.**


	12. Hunter and Prey

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Chapter 12. Hunter and Prey**

His sides heaved, his lungs aching to draw in air. He could not go on. His energy was spent. He dropped down heavily in the lush grass, sending flower petals into the air and insects scattering into the air.

He didn't move for a long time.

--

"Come out, come out wherever you are…"

Conner's footsteps thudded dully against the forest floor as he jogged along, holding on tight to his rife. Hank was a ways behind him, fanning out in a slightly different direction.

"You can't hide from me…"

This wolf—this beast—it would not escape him. He _would_ find it and he _would_ kill it.

"All mine…"

He stopped and knelt down, his hand lightly tracing the large paw print that marked the soft soil.

He smiled.

--

It was awhile before he found the strength to rise again. Not that he cared if he did or not. To lie there dead was better than to walk alone.

_Death? Alone? _Why did he think such things?

Why was he so strange?

He straightened up, shaking the dirt from his fur. He paused. Something was wrong. The forest was too quiet, too still, and alarms went off in his head. He scented the air…

**_Crack!_**

The tree next to his head splintered, showering him with chips of wood. He yelped and jumped backwards, falling over his paws.

**_Crack!_**

He felt a slight ruffle in his fur as another bullet whizzed by his ear. Panic assailed his mind.

_Danger! Danger! _His mind screamed at him.

But where? He couldn't pinpoint the direction it was coming from. He sprung over the bushes as another shot sounded, getting his paws twisted as he scrambled to find safety.

**_Crack!_**

A sharp pain erupted in his left shoulder and he fell to his side from the shock of it. He strained his neck to see dark crimson dripping to the ground, the acrid smell tickling his nose.

_Must get away!_

With a whine, he pulled himself up and continued running, the bullet wound slowing him down considerably. Escape was foremost on his mind.

He was no longer the hunter in the forest.

He was the prey.

**--**

Dean lifted his head. "You hear that?"

Bobby looked at him, a fleeting expression of alarm on his face as he registered the faint sound. "Gunshots."

_Shit. _"Come on!" He ran into the direction it had come from, the older man right behind him.

--

"Ck, there it goes!"

Conner didn't need his friend's shout to know that. He leveled the rifle on the retreating back of the wolf, his finger tightening on the trigger. "Time to meet your maker…"

The rifle was suddenly ripped from his hands and Conner barely had time to register the fist flying towards his face. He fell in the ground, dazed, and blood gushing from his nose. He looked up at the man standing over him. "I know you…"

"You should." Dean slammed the butt of the rifle into Conner's face. "Nobody shoots at my brother."

"Dean, look out!"

Dean's head shot up at Bobby's cry to see the smaller man, Hank, aiming a gun at him.

Hank paused, a look of confusion coming over his face. "I thought you said yer name was James." The gun lowered marginally as he seemed to go over that in his head. "You lied!"

_Yeah, no frickin' duh. _Dean swiftly drew the small handgun from his waist and fired. Hank's lips formed an 'o' of surprise and he toppled over, a small dart sticking out of his shoulder.

Dean nudged the sleeping man with his foot, shaking his head at how easy that had been.

Bobby came up by his side. "I guess he's not known for his brains." He looked at the tranquilizer gun in Dean's hands. "Told ya that'd come in handy."

**Yeah, Hank and Conner are pretty much all brawn and no brains. Well, Conner anyway. Hank's just dumb. I'm sure you all know the type I'm talking about.  
****They were just an obstacle for wolfy Sam.**

**More tomorrow.**


	13. Brief Sanity

**I was wondering if when any of you have a spare moment, could you vote in the poll in my profile? Now that this story is complete and I'm just posting it, I'm not sure which one to start working on next. The summaries are in my profile too, just pick the two that sound most ineresting to you and I'll work in order of popularity. Please, it'll be much appreciated since I can't decide!**

**Eh, enough of my rambling. On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Chapter 13. Brief Sanity**

He seemed to have no fortune. First he was wounded, now he was followed, and by a new pair of two-legged creatures. And these ones could keep up to his pace. He snarled. They could more than keep up; they were getting closer. Or was he getting slower?

The pain in his shoulder intensified, confirming the latter. He needed to find someplace to hide and fast.

"SAM!"

Something flickered in his heart. A memory?

He shoved it aside. He had no time for petty sentiments.

--

"Dean, the cage!" Bobby yelled at him as they ran after Sam, who was easy to follow as he crashed through the bushes noisily just ahead of them.

_That's right, _Dean remembered. They were near where they'd set up the cage. If they fanned out, they would be able to direct Sam towards the hidden trap.

Bobby seemed to be thinking the same thing as he headed away from Dean.

_We're bringing you home, Sammy._

--

He had noticed the two creatures change course, now coming up on his from either side. He tried to distance himself as much as possible, but that option didn't appear possible. There was a steep drop ahead that led down to the valley, but in his condition, there was no way he would survive the fall. Instead, he veered towards the cluster of bushes off to the side.

_What? _He was in a cave of sorts.

A clang came from behind him and he turned sharply in the small space.

No cave. A cage.

He was trapped.

He pawed furiously at the metal door. His power, his freedom—gone—leaving only absolute fear in its place. He bared his teeth, fur bristling.

"Easy Sammy. It's all right."

He eyed the two-legged creature the approached him, growling as it moved away some of the shrubs that had hidden the cage.

_That voice… That **scent**…_His mind insisted that should know it, that he'd been around this creature, this _man, _before.

The man crouched down beside the cage.

"Careful, Dean," the other creature said as it came out from among the trees.

The man before him ignored the other as it knelt down and placed a hand on the cage door. "Sam? Sam, it's me… It's your brother…"

_Sam. Sam. _He knew that word, he knew that…

_Name._

_Dean?_

Then his wild side resurfaced and he launched himself forward, snarling.

--

Dean fell backwards in surprise. He met his sibling's gaze, the ferocity tearing him apart.

"Sam…"

"Told you he was more wolf than man."

Dean closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, more to his wolfish brother than to Bobby. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I'm sorry you're like this." He pulled out the gun tucked in his belt. "I'm so sorry."

And fired.

**Am I evil or what? Next chapter next week.**

**Just kidding. It'll be up later today. ;)**


	14. Concerning Frogs

**Only four more chapters to post. :)**

**I own spelling errors.**

**Chapter 14. Concerning Frogs**

Dean watched the dart bury itself deep in his brother's fur, then as Sam's hazel eyes drooped, filled with defeat and despair.

Betrayal.

The wolf, his baby brother, slumped down in the cage, succumbing to the sedative.

Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You did the right thing."

Then why did he feel so terrible? A tear rolled down Dean's cheek. _Please forgive me, Sammy…_

--

"So, what ya need, shortbus?"

Dean glared at the demon. "What's it look like, bitch?" he spat, pointing down at the cage where he brother lay in. It had taken him and Bobby several hours to haul the cage back to the Imapla. Even as a wolf, Sam still weighed a ton, if not more. Still, they'd managed to pull it off, and then Dean had called Ruby.

Though reluctantly.

"Well, can you do something?"

Ruby sneered at him. "That attitude isn't going to make me move any faster. Just give me a sec." She crouched down, examining Sam. "You do know he's bleeding like a stuck pig, right?"

"What?" Dean went to the cage, paling at the sight of the crimson blood matted on Sam's fur. _Son of a bitch! _He'd been so guilty for shooting his brother that he hadn't noticed that he'd already been shot, with a _real_ bullet! If he saw those hunters again…

"It's just a flesh wound," Ruby said dryly. "It just needs to be cleaned up and he'll be as good as new."

"As good as new? As good as _new?" _Dean sputtered. "Look at him! He's a wild animal for Christ's sake! Fur and fangs included!"

Ruby's eyes flashed completely black at the name of the son of God. "Just open the cage, would you? Or would you rather he bleed out?"

Dean twitched angrily, but moved back so she could open the cage.

"Thought so. Get me your first aid kit and something to bandage this."

Dean retrieved the requested items and watched as she cleaned and bandaged the wound. It made him uncomfortable, a demon touching his baby brother, but Sam seemed to growl every time he came near, even in his drugged sleep.

"So…" Dean mumbled, trying to break the silence. "Why a wolf? In the movies it was always frogs…"

Ruby glared up at him. "You would've preferred Sam as a frog?"

"Well, it certainly would've made things easier," Dean admitted. _And he wouldn't have a frickin' hole in his shoulder._

"The smaller the animal, the larger the spell," Ruby informed him as she continued working. "Your witch didn't have the time or material required to turn him into a frog."

"So she settled for a wolf."

Ruby smirked. "I think he makes a nice wolf," she said, running a hand along Sam's back. "Easy in snuggle with."

It was Dean's turn to glare. "You'd rather he stay a wolf?"

She snorted. "No." A hungry look came over her face. "He's even nicer to snuggle with as a human."

_What? _Dean stared. "You-" _Do I want to know? _He looked between the demon and his brother. "No, don't tell me," he said, before Ruby could say a word. "I don't think I want to know." _If you weren't the only one who could help us, I swear to God I'd shoot you now._

Ruby stood up, wiping her bloodstained hands on her pants. "He'll be all right. The bullet entered just above the shoulder blade and was just lodged beneath the skin." She held up the crimson covered silver ball for him to see. "He'll be feeling it for a few weeks, but no lasting damage. He was lucky."

Lucky. Sam hadn't been lucky when he'd been turned into a wolf in the first place. He shouldn't have been shot in the first place.

"Well, I dealt with our two trophy hunters," Bobby said, walking up to them. "All tied up nice in the bed of the truck They're sure pissed, but they won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good, but what're we going to do with them?" Dean asked. He'd suggest they'd kill them for what they did to Sam, but…they were human, no matter how much they acted like monsters. He was many things, but not a murderer.

"Still thinking about that," Bobby returned with a shrug. "I'm sure I'll find something to pin on them, but let's worry about your brother first." He looked at Ruby, the distrust evident of his face. "You _can_ help him, right?"

"Sure," Ruby said with a small wave of her hand. "I just need these things," she shoved a piece of paper into the older man's hand, "and some time to prepare. Sam will be back to his stubborn old self in no time."

"Good," Dean said again, "cause I'm sick of him growling at me."

**Review!**


	15. Brother

**Kripke owns Supernatural, not I.**

**Chapter 15. Brother**

The dull throbbing of his shoulder brought him back to awareness. He looked up, growling at the sight of the bars in front of him. He was still trapped, a prisoner. The smell of food made him looked down to see a slab of red meat just under his paw. He swallowed it whole. At least he wasn't going hungry, but why was he being fed?

The man from before was kneeling beside the cage, something akin to sadness in his eyes. Another two-legged creature stood nearby, one he didn't know—a female. She was leaned over a large bowl of some kind, an assortment of herbs and powders around her. He nose wrinkled, but not at the items. There was something off about her, something wrong. He growled.

"Sam."

He turned to the man beside his prison.

The man's eyes lit up. "Sammy?"

He sniffed as the man's scent wafted towards him and he tingled all over. It smelled of sandalwood and…gunpowder.

It was _very _familiar.

"What are you doing?" the female demanded angrily as the man moved to open the latch on the cage door.

"What's it look like, bitch?"

"He'll kill you!"

The man's snorted. "Nice to know you care. Just keep working." He took a breath, then swung the door open.

They sat, staring at each other.

"Sam, it's me, Dean…" The man moved back slowly.

He got to his paws cautiously, unsure of what to make of this man. _Free?_

The man held out a hand tentatively, speaking in a hushed tone. "Please remember."

He sniffed at the hand, growling in question. The man tensed, but didn't pull back his arm.

"Please Sammy…"

The female looked up, wary, but returned to what she was doing. His ears pricked as she began chanting.

"Sammy…"

His nose touched the outstretched fingers, inhaling deeply. _Close… Familiar…_

_"Sammy…"_

The chanting echoed in his ears.

_Too much. Too much!_

He trembled.

"Ruby!" the man hissed. "Stop! Something's wrong!"

His body went rigid.

_Sammy._

_Sammy._

_Sam._

He threw back his head, a low howl erupting from deep within his throat.

_Brother._

He met the man's frightened gaze.

_Dean._

A wave of liquid hit him in the face, the overly powerful fumes choking him. His eyes burned. He couldn't see! He pawed at his face, shaking his head frantically as he tried to clear his vision.

"Grab him!"

Fingers brushed at his fur, but he jerked away, pushing himself into a blind run.

"Sam!"

The chanting continued in his ears, swelling with force and intensity.

_No! Can't…!_

He kept going.

He could feel the air rushing through his fur, the soft ground beneath his paws. He recognized the familiar terrain as he reentered the forest. He could hear the Call.

He would answer. He had to.

But he was losing grip. He ran head-on into a tree, falling heavily onto his side in a daze.

_No…_

The Call was fading, leaving him with only strange words he could not place, repeating over and over, a harsh melody that drove itself deep into his mind. He struggled to stand; he would not let it win.

Pain flared in his chest, sending him back to the ground.

_Dean, it…hurts…_

He could feel his muscles rippling under the fur, expanding, his spine crunching horribly as his entire body stretched. It was too much, _too much!_

_"Grrrraaahhhh!"_

He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't even sense his surroundings, just the pain.

It spiked unbearably.

Then he knew nothing at all.

**:)**


	16. Back to Normal

**Kripke owns Supernatural, I own spelling errors...**

**Chapter 16. Back to Normal**

His head ached, feeling as if his brains had been scrambled and cotton shoved between the gaps. Concussion possibly? A sharp pain spread down his left shoulder, drawing a small cry from his chapped lips.

"Ugh…"

He opened his eyes, blinking blearily against the bright sun that struck his face. _Damn, it's cold… _His vision focused, and he realized he was sitting in the dirt, leaning uncomfortably against a tree.

And he was lacking his clothes.

"Oh, shit!"

He scrambled up, looking around frantically to make sure no one had seen. Fortunately, he appeared to be in the middle of a forest.

Or unfortunately. Why was he in the forest to begin with? And where were his clothes?

His skin itched; it was covered with a thick layer of dirt and grime. _Ack! _No amount of scratching seemed to make it go away. _What the hell happened?_ _Where's Dean?_

"Ahh, crap…" He instinctively grabbed his shoulder as the throb intensified. He noted the dirty, torn bandages on the ground, stained a dark crimson shade, and craned his neck to see a small round hole in his shoulder that was just crusting over. It looked like a...bullet wound. _Great. I'm butt-naked, hurt, and alone. What next? _

He had to find Dean.

_First thing's first, get out of the woods…_

And grab some clothes, before he gave some poor soul a heart attack.

--

He was in luck. It didn't take long for him to hear the familiar sounds of civilization, and when he stumbled out of the bushes, it was right into someone's laundry line. No one was around, so he snatched a few articles of clothing before diving back into the bushes. They were a bit on the small side, but at least it was something.

Feeling a little less embarrassed, he stepped into town, but he still earned a few rather shocked looks at his appearance. It was not everyday one saw a man covered in mud and leaves tangled in his hair walking around.

He was more focused on where he was stepping though than explaining his state to the skeptical civilians. He hadn't been able to get a hold of any shoes…

And where was Dean?

--

"How could you let him out? Boy, I swear-!"

Dean sighed as he listened to the older hunter rage on. "Yeah, I know, it was stupid…"

Bobby's face was red. "It was beyond stupid! What were you thinking, ya idjit?" He swore that if Dean weren't an adult, he'd put the boy over his knee and give him a good whack. He'd made exceptions before though…

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, would you? I finished the spell. Sam should be back to normal."

"But it's already been two hours!" Dean snapped. "_Where_ is he?!"

She shrugged. "How should I know?"

Both men itched to wring her neck.

"Hey, don't look at me," she said at their expressions. "I'm not the one who let him out."

And so the argument started again.

_"Dean?"_

They stopped, turning.

"Is that-?" Dean began.

A rather tall figure turned the corner of the block, sending people scattering at the sight of him. He was rather frightening. His dark hair was wild, stuck full of twigs and leaves and splotches of dirt covered his face and visible skin, making it difficult to tell what nationality he was. The clothes on him seemed much cleaner than he was, but they also looked two sizes too small.

_The hell... _"Sam?"

The filthy man looked their way, his face lighting up. "Dean!"

_Oh God. _"Sam!" And he found he was running. He grabbed his brother in a tight hug, surprised at himself as he lost restraint and tears broke free. _Screw the chick-flick moment…_

The young Winchester stumbled back a foot as Dean ran into him, wincing as his brother's arm rubbed against his injured shoulder.

"D-D'n," Sam gasped. "N-need…to b-breathe…"

Dean grinned broadly as he pulled back from the hug, still gripping his sibling by the upper arms. "I've missed you, little brother," he said. He raised an eyebrow, realizing that they were gathering a crowd. "Let's get out of here and get you some new clothes." He wrinkled his nose. "And a bath."

**Well, the brothers are back together. Happy?**

**Last two chapters tomorrow. Yay! :)  
**


	17. Look on the Bright Side

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Chapter 17. Look on the Bright Side**

Sam was finally squeaky-clean, showing no signs of his nearly two week venture in the forest. After seeing he was going to be fine, Ruby disappeared, but not before receiving a mumbled 'thanks' from Dean at Sam's request.

Dean was glad she was gone. He'd still been hoping to shoot her. He turned his attention to his sibling, who was now sitting on the edge of one of the motel beds.

"That's the last time I go looking for you," Dean warned.

Sam smiled. "I've heard that one before."

"Yeah, well I mean it this time," Dean said. "You're a pain in the ass as a wolf."

"I thought I'm a pain in the ass anyway."

Dean tried to glare, but he couldn't help it as his gaze softened and he returned the smile. "It's just good to have you back, Sammy."

"It's good to _be_ back." Sam looked over at Bobby, who was reclining in a chair. "Got everything with the trophy hunters sorted out?"

"Sure did," Bobby said gruffly. The local sheriff had been happy to take Conner and Hank off their hands, saying that the two had been up to no good since the day they came into town several years before. The proof? A cabin full of illegally poached animals was enough to put anyone away for a long time. "They won't be bothering anyone for awhile."

"Good." Sam rubbed his bandaged shoulder gently. There were likely others like him out there. They didn't need to worry about being shot and stuffed on top of everything else. He sighed. Talk about a wild adventure.

"So what else do you remember?" Dean asked, striking up conversation again.

Sam scratched his head. "Well, like I said, a lot of it's kinda fuzzy…"

"Hah!" Dean chuckled. "Fuzzy…"

Sam refrained form sticking his tongue out. "Laugh it up while you can. Next time _you_ can get hit by the spell and run around howling at the moon and _I'll_ come looking for you."

Bobby shook his head. "In that case, you're on your own. I've had enough of witches and wild animals for one day."

Dean smirked. "Same here." His green eyes glowed with mirth. "So, howling at the moon, huh, Sammy?" He inhaled sharply. "You probably got a little busy with the wolfy females too, am I right?" He nudged his sibling in the side. "Huh?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at their antics. _Boys…_

"Ugh, Dean." Sam shoved his brother away. "It was nothing like that."

"Oh, so you _do _admit something!"

"I do not!" Sam fired back.

"Sure. And what about eating raw meat? I know you like your steaks medium-rare, but raw?"

Sam's eyes widened and he blanched. "Raw meat? I-I ate _raw _meat?" He looked sick.

"Sure did, Sammy." Dean clapped him on the back. "But hey, look on the bright side. At least she didn't turn you into a frog."

**:)**


	18. Heartfelt Goodbyes

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I feel so accomplished! :) This is the final chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer is the same.  
**

**Chapter 18. Heartfelt Goodbyes**

Bobby left the next morning. Dean had also decided it was time to move on; he'd seen more than enough of this town, and he wanted to see it in the review mirror.

Sam had other plans.

"Come one, Dean," he said, pulling his brother towards the outskirts of town. "There's something I need to do."

"But," Dean sputtered. "The bags…my car!"

"Quit complaining. It's not far."

"Where are we…? Oh."

They stopped in front of a large log cabin, Conner's cabin if he wasn't mistaken. Yellow crime scene tape surrounded the place, which Sam was lifting up now and going under to get to the door.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Just give me a minute!"

Dean frowned at his sibling's harsh tone and followed him. The moment he stepped through the door, he could instantly smell the musty decay of the stuffed animals. "Son of a…"

Conner and Hank had certainly been busy. Dean swallowed hard at the sight of a large cougar looming over him from a mantle high on the wall. How could people do this?

Then again, he could ask the same thing of the Benders, who'd wanted to stuff _him._

"Sam?" Why did his brother want to be here?

Sam wasn't listening, his gaze focused on a gray pelt stretched above the stone fireplace. He reached his hand up, running it down the fur. It answered Dean's unspoken question.

"Someone you knew?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sam muttered. "You're not the one that shot her."

Dean gave a short nod. It was quiet for a moment. "Do you want help?"

Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Salt and burn."

Sam's dark eyes softened. "Thanks Dean."

--

Sam let the patch drop on the small pyre, watching the pelt light up, sending sparks into the evening sky.

"Anything you want to say?" Dean asked. He didn't know the wolf. She probably would've taken his hand off actually if he'd gone near her, but if she had meant something to Sam…

Sam nodded and turned his head upwards. He took a deep breath, his voice quiet. "With the sky as your hunting grounds and the stars as your guide, may your spirit soar and be at peace."

The flames crackled, the only sound to be heard.

"That was…" Dean searched for the right words, "lame."

Sam punched him in the side. "Shut up."

_Stupid, _Dean reprimanded himself._ Why'd you say that? _"Sorry."

"Hmff."

Dean rummaged through his mind, searching for something to say. "She, right? What was she like?"

"Her name was Pepper."

Dean blinked. "She was human?!"

"No."

Dean let out a relieved sigh. "So what's up with the name?"

"She reminded me of salt and pepper, so Pepper it was."

"Not salt, huh? Cool."_Sam and names. How…interesting… _"But I meant was, what was she _like?"_

"You would've liked her. She was stubborn, but sweet…and pretty."

"That's…_wait, _you didn't." Dean looked between his brother and the pyre. "Did you?"

"What?" Sam stared at his brother when he realized what he was asking. "No. Just…no, Dean. We were just friends."

_Whew. _Dean relaxed. "Good, 'cause I _really _don't want to know what would've come out of that."

Sam rolled his eyes skyward, the corner of his lips twitching into a smile. Well, it wasn't like he remembered _everything..._

_**Fin.**_

**For those of you who asked what I'm working on next, there is a poll in my profile along with summaries. The story idea that gets the most votes will be the one I focus on first. **

**Thanks again to all you reviewers! You're awesome! *dances with joy*  
**


End file.
